Copie double d'un baka d'américain
by Mikara2
Summary: La mort de Marco dans les bras de celui qu'il aime....
1. Default Chapter

COPIE DOUBLE  
  
Auteur : La fan de la manga mania, bienvenue à Mikara !  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le petit gamin attachant que j'ais nommé. Duo Maxwell ! Lisez et vous comprendrez !  
  
Genre : OOC, YAOI  
  
Couples :1+2 ;3+4 ;5+S  
  
Remarque :Rélèna est dans mon histoire : faut un méchant non ?Et prof J et prof G.complètement cinglés !Mais je ne vous en dit pas trop ou alors vous ne voudrez plus lire ! JE SUIS DESOLE MAIS MON ORDI A BUGGUE ET DU COUP IL A ENVOYER LA DERNIERE SAUVEGARDE . VOICI L'HISTOIRE ! BONNE LECTURE ET ENCORE SORRY !  
  
§§§  
  
Voici près de dix ans que la guerre a prit fin. Quatre voulait souhaiter cet anniversaire avec honneur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a convoqué tous les pilotes. Wufei, il n'a eu qu'à affirmer que Sally pouvait se joindre au groupe. Duo, « No problemo » a-t-il répondu . C'est pour Heero que ça a été plus dur. Mais au bout de la énième fois, il a accepté, amusé de voir que le petit blond ne lui laisse aucune minute de repos, digne de Duo. Il a prit grand soin de demander si tous les pilotes seraient là, sans laisser passer le doute que seul la venue de l'américain aurait suffit. « De plus nous avons une surprise pour vous.. .»il a rajouté au cour de leur dernière conversation téléphonique. Pour l'occasion de cette fête, l'Arabe accompagné de Trowa son marie, s'est rendu au marché. Le jeune aime marcher parmi la foule. Il aimait se mêler aux gens. Trowa marche derrière lui, les bras chargé de paquets, de fruit et de légumes de toute sorte.  
  
-Viens, on va acheter des melons ! Je crois que Wufei aime depuis que Sally lui en a enfoncé dans la bouche !  
  
-Pourquoi pas des pastèques ?Plaisante le français, c'est tellement plus léger !  
  
-Tu as raison ! On va acheter les deux !  
  
-Tu n'en fais un peu trop ?  
  
-Oh non !Je suis si content de les revoir, ça fait dix ans que nous ne les avons pas vu ! Ils doivent avoir tous changer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, oui, rit Trowa en remarquant que Quatre sautille comme une puce.  
  
Quatre paye les melons et se prépare à partir quand quelque chose le frappe de plain fouet. Trowa laisse tout tomber pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.On m'a heurté je crois.  
  
Un petit garçon s'approche d'eux -Excusez moi m'sieur, je ne l'ais pas fait exprès !  
  
Les deux hommes relèvent la tête et ouvrent la bouche, ébahies. Devant eux se trouve un gamin d'environs une dizaine d'années, les cheveux longs et nattés lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux améthystes pétillants de malice. Un sourire farceur complétant le tout.  
  
-Ben quoi ? Vous gobez les mouches ?Déclare le garçon en les regardant.  
  
-Heu.Non mais tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais, répond le blond  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles petit ?  
  
-Mes copains m'ont appelé Duo et pour votre gouverne je suis pas petit !   
  
Quatre qui se redressait, tombe une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Co.Comment tu as dit ?  
  
-Duo . Duo Maxwell ! Enchanté !  
  
Il tend la main. Trowa la prend. Aie ! La même poigne que le Duo qu'il connaît .  
  
-Tu veux bien nous aider à transporter ses paquets chez nous ?Ou tu as peut-être quelque chose d'autre à faire.  
  
-Non ! Demandez un service à Duo Maxwell, il vous le fait en un clin d'?il !  
  
Après ces mots, il en fait un.  
  
-Attendez je préviens mes copains et j'arrive !  
  
« Duo » disparaît pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Bon, on y va ?  
  
Il prend un sac au hasard. Il le repose et en prend un beaucoup plus léger(Faut pas oublier que c'est Duo quand même !).  
  
-Oui, répond Quatre en se levant.  
  
Après avoir marcher sans rien dire, « Duo » s'active :  
  
-Pourquoi vous avez acheté tout ça ? Ya un anniversaire ?  
  
-En quelque sorte, oui.  
  
-Je peux venir ? S'exclame le garçon, joyeux.  
  
Quatre sourit de plus belle : même culot !  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Ouais super !  
  
Trowa est curieux de connaître la réaction de Duo en voyant son clone « miniaturisé ». Aussi de savoir où habite cet enfant.  
  
-Dis moi tu habites où ?  
  
-Nul part.Je veux dire, quand je trouve un endroit sympas avec mes potes, on y dort jusqu'à ce qu'on nous chasse.  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Ou les proprio, ou les bandes plus âgées que la notre. On pique des trucs au marché pour manger. Mais faut pas croire ! On est aussi très serviable ! On aide les vieilles dames. Pendant que les petits portent les sacs, les grands ils surveillent qu'on les lui vole pas. Il y a beaucoup de bande dans ce quartier. D'où le nom de quartier « L2 ». Il y a les plus méchantes et les plus gentilles . Mais faut se faire respecter donc ya souvent des bagarres.  
  
Le petit « Duo » ne finit pas sa phrase.  
  
-Tu arrive à survivre avec tout ça ? Demande Quatre toujours aussi sensible.  
  
-Oui. On m'a abandonné quand j'avais l'âge de 4 ans. J'ais grandi dabs ce monde même si pendant un temps j'ais vécu dans un autre.  
  
En ne finissant pas cette phrase « Duo » leur fait comprendre que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder. Ils plaisantent donc jusqu'à l'Hôtel qui appartient à Quatre dans le quartier chic d'à côté.  
  
-Wahouuuu !!!!!!! La baraque ! Ca coûte combien de passé une nuit ici ?  
  
-Aucune idée, il nous appartient.  
  
Duo boy ouvre des yeux ronds : il est tombé sur des richissimes !  
  
-Ah oui ! Je me souviens de vous ! Vous êtes Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
-Barton, rajoute Trowa.  
  
-Le multimilliardaire ! J'en ais de la chance !En plus t'es sympas ! tu devrais pas te promener dans ce genre de quartier .  
  
Duo boy a les yeux brillants. Il crie et saute de joie quand ils entrent dans le hall. Il bondit de canapé en canapé, se cache derrière le comptoir et grimpe sur un mini-palmier. Il casse sous son poids.  
  
-J'oublie des fois que j'ais dix ans, pouffe l'enfant pour s'excuser.  
  
Quatre et Trowa rient aux éclats. Oui, ils ont bien la réplique de Duo sous leurs yeux.  
  
-Tu veux quelles chambre ?  
  
-La n°2 !  
  
-Elle est déjà prise pour une autre personne.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Oh ! Tu le sauras bientôt, répond Trowa. C'est Wufei qui va être content ! Un Petit Duo en plus du premier ! C'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas !  
  
-Je suis pas petit ! C'est qui Wufei ?  
  
-Tu vas le voir bientôt aussi.  
  
-Je peux faire une blague à Wuffy ?  
  
Ils partent dans un fou rire. Pauvre Wufei !  
  
-Vaut mieux pas, reprend Trowa sérieusement  
  
-Tant pis ! C'est où ma chambre ?  
  
-Viens avec moi.  
  
Quatre lui prend la main et l'emmène à l'endroit voulut.  
  
-C'est ici ! Voici la salle de bain, ton lit, ton bureau.  
  
-Super ! Admire Duo boy de plus en plus surprit. Jamais il n'a dormit dans un endroit pareil avant. Enfin si mais il y a trop longtemps et il ne veut pas y penser.  
  
-Attend moi ici deux minutes je reviens ! Lui dit Quatre.  
  
Deux minutes après, il arrive un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tu vas avoir une surprise. Quand un homme viendra te donner un paquet tu le prend et tu l'enfiles aussitôt, d'accord ?  
  
-J'aurais pas attendu pour le faire !  
  
Quatre se dirige vers le porte quand le garçon l'interpelle d'une façon à laquelle il a l'habitude de répondre  
  
-Quat-Chan ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu as une télé ?  
  
-Je te montre où elle est.  
  
-Cool !  
  
Il se précipite à la suite du blond. « Tiens , ça me rappelle que Heero a une surprise pour nous. Je me demande ce que c'est.. Et si ils nous annoncent leur mariage ? Ce serait une soirée parfaite ! »  
  
  
  
Alors vous en penser quoi de ma fanfic ? Ou du début au moins. Review please ! Dans le prochain chapitre on découvre que Duo et Duo boy ont vraiment beaucoup trop de chose en commun pour que ce soit une coïncidence !  
  
Bisous à au prochain chapitre !!! 


	2. Souvenir d'horreur

COPIE DOUBLE  
  
Auteur : La fan de la manga mania, bienvenue à Mikara !  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le petit gamin attachant que j'ais nommé. Duo Maxwell ! Lisez et vous comprendrez !  
  
Genre : OOC, YAOI  
  
Couples : 1+2 ; 3+4 ; 5+S  
  
Remarque : Rélèna est dans mon histoire : faut un méchant non ? Et prof J et prof G.complètement cinglés ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas trop ou alors vous ne voudrez plus lire !  
  
§§§  
  
-Super Quat-Chan a fait installer des amuse-gueule dans sa limousine !  
  
-Calme-toi l'Américain !  
  
-Oui Wufy !  
  
-C' est WU-FEI! C'est trop compliqué pour toi ?  
  
-Vi !  
  
-Calmez-vous tous les deux on arrive !  
  
Sally les sépare du mieux qu'elle peut. Heero n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ en avion. Surtout qu'il a préféré se glisser à l'avant du véhicule au lieu de rester avec ses anciens coéquipiers. La limousine se gare. Tous descendent sauf heero.  
  
-je vous rejoins !  
  
Wufei prend l'air suspect : d'habitude, l'ex soldat parfait écoute et fait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas sortir à cause du grand manteau que lui et Duo portaient pendant le voyage : cette chose était vivante il en était certain ! Il entend la voix de Quatre qui l'appelle :  
  
-Wufei ! Sally ! Duo!  
  
L'Arabe se pend à leurs cou, ému de les revoir enfin. Trowa se contente de les saluer en les prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Quat-chan commence à déteindre sur toi !  
  
-Crétin !  
  
-Ah ! Ca me manquer !  
  
-Où est Heero ? Je ne l'ais pas embrassé !  
  
-Il est dans la voiture.  
  
-Chut ! C'est une surprise !Dit Duo l'air mystérieux.  
  
-Rentrons !  
  
Wufei passe la porte en premier.  
  
-Attend Wu... !Crie un peu trop tard Trowa car le sceau d'eau indique clairement que Duo boy ne les a pas écouter. Duo, le vrai, est mort de rire et refuse de passer la porte.  
  
-J'ai pas envie de finir mouiller moi !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était que pour Wufei, le rassure Quatre.  
  
-Je dois vous remercier ? Réplique froidement Wufei pendant que Sally lui rapporte une serviette.  
  
-J'ais manqué ma cible ?  
  
Tous regarde vers les étages.  
  
-Non, tu l'as touché ! On t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas la faire cette blague !  
  
-C'est une service que je lui rend vu qu'il fait chaud. Nuance ! Je descend !  
  
-Pas encore !  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Je te le dirai !  
  
Tous braquent leurs yeux sur Trowa : quelle est cette voix qui ressemble à celle de Duo en plus aigu ?  
  
-Tu explique Tro ?  
  
-Plus tard ! Venez dans le salon. On y sera à l'aise.  
  
-Duo, Attends ! Crie Heero, traînant le gros manteau.  
  
Duo s'approche. Heero lui parle à l'oreille, il acquiesce de la tête et revient vers les autres.  
  
-Heero ne viendra pas tout de suite, il doit faire quelque chose avant.  
  
Les amis rentrent dans le salon où sont proposé plusieurs boissons. Après avoir finit son verre, Duo se met à côté de la porte et annonce d'une voix forte :  
  
-Madame et messieurs, je vous présente Maho ! Vas-y Heero !  
  
Heero rentre dans la salle accompagné d'un enfant de 10 ans lui ressemblant beaucoup : la même coiffure, le même regard. Seuls ses yeux sont d'un violets malicieux. Un sourire s'affiche.  
  
-Coucou ! C'est vous les copains de mon père ?  
  
-Heu..Oui, répond Quatre surpris.  
  
-Vous pouvez élargir ?  
  
-Maho est notre fils.  
  
-Le fils de qui ? Demande Wufei.  
  
-Du pape et de mère Térésa Wufy ! Mais non, à moi et à Heero !  
  
-J'ais pas compris..expliquez !  
  
-C'est simple : G et J ont crées à partir de mon ADN et celui de Duo, un enfant qu'ils nous rendu il y a 5 ans ! Voilà notre surprise.  
  
-Oui, c'est une surprise..  
  
Quatre est heureux pour ses compagnons mais un peu déçus que ce ne soit pas une annonce de mariage. Trowa remarque ce détail et décide d'intervenir :  
  
-Nous aussi on en a une !  
  
-Ah non hein ? Vous ne me prendrez pas la tête avec vos histoires ! Dit Wufei en plaçant ses mains sur des oreilles.  
  
Sally lui donne un coup de pied sous la table basse.  
  
-C'est quoi ?  
  
Trowa se lève et appelle :  
  
-Duo !  
  
-Je suis là Trowa ! L2 à L3, tu es sûr que ..  
  
Duo se tait. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années vient de descendre. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, surtout avec ses vêtements. Il a l'impression de regarder une vieille photo de son enfance.  
  
-Comment..  
  
-Ce matin , au marché il m'a bousculé et voilà !  
  
-Merci pour les vêtements Quat-chan !  
  
-Je suis devenue fou ou alors c'est l'altitude de l'avion et tout.. oui ça doit être ça !  
  
Sally est si surprise qu'elle ne dit rien. Heero regarde l'enfant sous tous les points.  
  
-Pas de doute, c'est la copie conforme de Duo.  
  
-Bonjouuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!! Hurle Duo boy en se jetant au cou de l'ex-soldat parfait.  
  
Heero perd l'équilibre et tombe. Maho et Duo boy éclatent de rire.  
  
-Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il te ressemble aussi point de vue psychologique, dit tranquillement Trowa.  
  
-Ouais ! La même mentalité en dessous de zéro !  
  
-Wufy ! Le grondent en même temps les deux Duo  
  
-Chouette ! J'ais toujours rêver d'avoir un père !  
  
-Eh ! C'est le mien , réplique Maho en se plaçant devant Duo  
  
-Non toi tu as l'autre glaçon ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble !  
  
-Par conséquent, Duo ne peut pas être ton père !  
  
-C'est moi Duo ici ! Duo Maxwell même que !  
  
Duo, le vrai ne comprend plus rien.  
  
-Nous aussi, on était autant surpris que toi , le rassure Quatre.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que au lieu de me taper un Duo maxwell, je vais m'en prendre deux en pleine poire ? Tu parle d'une justice !  
  
-Calme toi Wuwu !  
  
Duo se pote devant Duo boy et se penche à sa hauteur.  
  
-Dis moi Duo, as-tu une famille ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Alors comment tu sais que tu t'appelles Duo ?  
  
-Quand les copains m'ont trouvé, il y avait un papier à côté : « Duo Maxwell, pilote Deathscythe ». Comme ils n'ont pas comprit la fin, ils m'ont appelé Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo n'en croit pas ses oreilles :il est passé dans la 4ème dimension, ce n'est pas possible ! On dirait que le gamin vivait la même chose que son enfance. Enfin presque mais il y a des cas similaires.  
  
-Dis pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs ? Demande Heero.  
  
-Je sais pas !J'ais refusé de me les couper alors la dame de l'église me les a natté.  
  
Duo recule et s'effondre sur le canapé. Ses yeux sont rempli d'une grande frayeur.  
  
-Non !..Je..tu.., bégaye Duo.  
  
-Comment s'appelle cette dame ? S'exclame Quatre en attrapant Duo Boy par les épaules.  
  
Duo boy regarde sur le côté et supplie Quatre du regard pour qu'il ne le lui redemande pas ça. Mais Quatre veut savoir.  
  
-Comment ? Comment Duo boy ?  
  
-Elle ne m'a pas dit son vrai prénom, alors il fallait l'appeler S?ur Hélène.  
  
Duo tombe du canapé en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Heero le prend dans ses bras . Duo sanglote.  
  
-Chut..Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là. Tout est fini..  
  
Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.  
  
-C'est ta faute si mon papa pleur !  
  
-Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que..que..  
  
Duo boy se met aussi à pleurer. Maho le prend dans ses bras. La scène est exactement la même surtout pour leur ressemblance. Quatre éloigne un peu Maho, et berce doucement Duo Boy.  
  
-Que quoi, mon petit Duo ?  
  
-Que s?ur Hélène est morte dans un incendie !Avec père Maxwell. Elle me l'a dit avant de mourir !  
  
Flash-Back  
  
-Petit Duo, il faut que tu parte...  
  
-Je suis pas petit !  
  
-Par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre, si, tu l'es..  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Si le père et moi t'avons recueilli en acceptant de présenter à toi avec ses faux prénoms, c'est que nous savions que une chose terrible va arriver..  
  
-Qu'est- ce- qui va se passer ?  
  
-Une chose horrible !Prend les enfants avec toi et allez faire une promenade. Je n'ais pas le droit de te dire ça sinon l'expérience sera raté mais je en veux pas que les enfants souffrent pour ces monstrueuses personnes.. Emmène les avec toi ! S'il te plaît fais le Duo !  
  
-D'accord ! Au revoir !  
  
Le petit garçon partit en courant, joyeux, et en agitant la main. Quand il disparut, S?ur Hélène se mit à pleurer.  
  
-S?ur Hélène..  
  
-Mon père, je ..  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne leu dirait pas. J'avais l'intention de le faire aussi  
  
-Mon père ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Ils le retrouveront, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le prêtre ne répondit rien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.  
  
-Viens. Il faut se préparer notre mort  
  
-Je viens. Je suis prête.  
  
Les deux s'en vont. Quand Duo boy et les autres reviennent tout est détruit par le feu. Marco, le plus grand, leur dit à tous. Tous, les enfants qui pleuraient.  
  
-Rappelez-vous quelque chose : le prête m'a dit un jour, un message, s'il faut que je transmette à Duo. Boys don't cry.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
-Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry!Il me l'a dit. Pour moi. Et je lui ment !  
  
Le grand Duo est aussi bouleversé. Qui a put faire une chose pareille ? Recrée sa vie chez un autre ? Il sait que sa vie du début avait été terrible. Et un autre la revivait en la lui rappelant. Les deux Duo s 'endorment chacun dans les bras de leur protecteurs. Heero prend Duo et le conduit dans sa chambre. Trowa fait de même pour Duo boy. Le français des pose beaucoup de questions. « Qui peut être aussi sadique ?Pauvre enfant, retrouvé tant de chose en une seule soirée. Comme pour Duo. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Même la phrase que Duo se dit pour se redonner courage a été prise. Cette personne doit avoir beaucoup de sources si elle a réussi à tracer la vie de cet enfant. Ce ne sera plus jamais un garçon comme les autres maintenant. Sa vie est déjà crée. La plus part du temps elle ne sera pas joyeuse.. ». Le français remonte le drap sur Duo boy et cédant à une surcharge de sentiments, il l'embrasse sur le front. Il a toujours rêver de faire ça avec son enfant, si un jour il en a un..Le garçon bouge soudain dans son sommeil. Il se débat avec des cauchemars.  
  
-S?ur Hélène...Père maxwell..  
  
-je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas..  
  
-Papa..  
  
Trowa l'enlace très fort. Le petit se calme. Trowa reste longtemps, si longtemps qu'il s'endort, tenant toujours dans ses bras l'enfant. 


	3. Six enfants

Auteur : La fan de la manga mania, bienvenue à Mikara !  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le petit gamin attachant que j'ais nommé. Duo Maxwell ! Lisez et vous comprendrez !  
  
Genre : OOC, YAOI  
  
Couples : 1+2 ; 3+4 ; 5+S  
  
Remarque : Rélèna est dans mon histoire : faut un méchant non ? Et prof J et prof G.complètement cinglés ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas trop ou alors vous ne voudrez plus lire !  
  
§§§  
  
Quatre ouvre doucement la porte de Duo boy. Il est émut de voir le spectacle qui s'offre devant ses yeux : Trowa allongé sur le lit, enlaçant l'enfant de dix ans qui murmurait dans son sommeil. Il trouve ça trop mignon. C'est la première que l' Européen se montrait tendre envers une personne qu'il connaissait que d'hier. Quatre ouvre les volets pour laisser passer la pâle et pourtant si brillante et si douce lueur du jour.  
  
-Chéri.. lui murmure-t-il gentiment en caressant sa longue et soigneuse mèche.  
  
Trowa ouvre un oeil . Il pourrait faire devenir jaloux le plus gros émeraude du monde, un rayon de soleil se reflétant dedans.  
  
-Quatre..  
  
Ce dernier se penche et embrasse son mari.  
  
-Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça ! Pour pourriez au moins vous cachez !, les gronde Duo boy en se redressant , l'air indigné mais les yeux pétillant de malice.  
  
Quatre sourit.  
  
-Tu as bien dormi Duo boy ?  
  
-Très bien ! Y'a quoi pour le p'tit dej' ? , déclare l'enfant en sautant de son lit et se précipitant vers les escaliers. mais en passant devant la chambre de Wufei, il s'arrête. Silencieusement, il plaque son oreille à la porte et sourit. Il l'ouvre en entrant, il crie :  
  
-C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils entendent un objet lourd tombé au sol, sans doute un corps humain, accompagné d'un étouffement de rire féminin. Les jurons du chinois parviennent aux oreilles de Quatre et de Trowa qui éclatent d'un rire sonore. Quand Duo ressort, un coussin le suit mais rate sa visée et se prend le mur d'en face. L'enfant part en courant, sa natte volant derrière lui. Wufei apparaît, en hurlant :  
  
-BAKA ! Ne recommence jamais ça !  
  
Vue sa tenue, drap de lit, il n'était pas position de recevoir un enfant, surtout que quelqu'un d'autre devait partager son lit.  
  
§Dans le quartier L2§  
  
On frappe à la porte. Marco regarde Tommy, Jordan, Noël et Naomie: pourquoi Tom, le frère jumeaux de Tommy, frappait il avant d'entrer ?  
  
-Qui c'est ?, demanda t-il méfiant  
  
-C'est Franck et Tom  
  
-Jordan, ouvre, ordonna Marco  
  
Un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans ouvre. Un homme et un autre garçon de onze ans sont à la porte. L'homme, assez grand, porte un vieil imper usé et rongé par les mites, comme son chapeau. Il a une écharpe qui lui cache la moitié du visage ne dévoilant que les yeux où les cernes montraient des nuits agitées. Tom portait un jean délavé et un pull rouge et blanc. Il avait de vieilles baskets qui, elles , avaient perdu leurs couleurs. Il était brun et la peau brune.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Franck ? , demanda le chef de bande, Nous n'avons rien à te donner aujourd'hui..  
  
-Je ne viens pas pour de l'argent !, répliqua le bonhomme, on m'a payé pour un travail et je viens l'exécuté. Tiens.  
  
Il lui tendit un papier chiffonner. Marco le prit et le lit. Son visage pâlit quand il eut fini, releva la tête et se mit à rire nerveusement.  
  
-Ce..C'est une blague ?, demanda t-il, sa voix tremblant de peur et de nervosité  
  
-Non. C'est un job.  
  
Franck sortit un pistolet de sa poche et lui tira dessus, sur l'épaule de droite, presque au cou. Enduite, il planta un poignard dans le ventre de Tom, qui était paralysé de peur, après le coups de feu . Tom, tomba à genou, les mains sur l'arme du crime et se laissa mourir, dans la poussière. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur Jordan et Noël qui avait sortit leur canifs. Ils furent touchés en plein c?ur. Noël mourut sur le coup et Jordan eut le temps de murmurer « Naomie. » . Naomie se précipita sur le corps étendu de celui qu'elle aimait mais l'homme tira encore. La balle, si rapide bien qu'elle soit petite, l'atteignit en pleine tête. Elle s'effondra, le sang coulant sur ses haillons bleu, qu'elle disait être sa robe de bal et de mariage, une robe de Fête. Tommy se jeta sur Franck en empoignant son couteau. Ce dernier le stoppa dans sa lancée en faisant résonner la dernière détonation. Tommy trébucha et s'étala sur le corps de son frère jumeau. Franck range l'arme et essuie ses yeux, étonné de voir que des larmes y ont coulées. Il s'en va en laissant les cinq enfants rejoindre les cieux. Cinq, parce que Marco est vivant mais il sent que la vie le quitte. « Duo..Duo.. reviens vite..je veux..te..voir une..dernière..fois.. »murmura -t-il. 


	4. et leur caractères

Auteur : La fan de la manga mania, bienvenue à Mikara !  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le petit gamin attachant que j'ais nommé. Duo Maxwell ! Lisez et vous comprendrez !  
  
Genre : OOC, YAOI  
  
Couples : 1+2 ; 3+4 ; 5+S  
  
Remarque : Rélèna est dans mon histoire : faut un méchant non ? Et prof J et prof G.complètement cinglés ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas trop ou alors vous ne voudrez plus lire !  
  
§§§  
  
-Miam ! Des gaufres !  
  
Duo, Duo boy et Maho, plus connu sous le nom des « Trois Petits Montres », se jetèrent sur l'assiette. Ils avaient de nouvelles victimes.  
  
-A moi le sucre !  
  
-A moi le chocolat !  
  
-Yuy, passe moi le jus s'il te plait  
  
-Trowa, où est le pain ?  
  
-Passez un verre !  
  
-Arrête Duo, tu vas tout manger !  
  
-Pst ! Le jus..  
  
-Attrape ça !  
  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête !  
  
-Attention, la confiture !  
  
-C'est malin, tiens !  
  
-C'est où qu'on trouve le beurre ?  
  
-Heu le jus..  
  
-Non mais c'est ma part !  
  
-Menteur, c'est la mienne !  
  
-C'est vous deux les menteurs, passez moi cette tartine !  
  
-He ho !  
  
-Lâche ça !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Si  
  
Non !  
  
-Si !  
  
-QUI POURRAIT ME PASSER LE JUS D'ORANGE PUTAIN DE MERDE DE *** !!! , hurla Wufei qui veut du jus à tout prix  
  
-C'est bon !, le réprimanda Duo en lui tendant le jus, pas besoin de crier, zen mon frère !  
  
Wufei retourne le baquet au dessus de son verre mais rien n'en sort. Il jette un ?il sur celui e l'américain, rempli à ras bord !  
  
-Duo !, cria t-il, je vais te ..  
  
-Ne le touche pas ou alors.., le menaça Heero  
  
Derrière lui, Duo et Duo boy font leurs plus belles grimaces au chinois. Wufei grommela quelque chose et reporta son attention sur sa tartine  
  
-Parle nous de tes amis, Duo boy, dit Quatre pour changer sujet.  
  
Duo boy inspire un bon coup :  
  
-Ben, il y a la plus jeune Naomie, commença-t-il, elle va avoir huit ans le mois prochain. Elle a de très jolie cheveux bouclés blond qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules. Elle les attache en queue de cheval avec un ruban bleu marine comme ses yeux et sa robe.  
  
Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle  
  
-Ensuite, il y a Tom et Tommy. Ils sont bronzés, les cheveux bruns et frisés. Ils s'habillent presque pareil tous les deux, ils sont jumeaux alors pour les différencier, il y en a un qui a le pull vert et bleu et l'autre rouge et blanc. Ils ont dix ans. Noël, qui a onze ans. Il est châtain très clair mais les yeux noirs de jais. Il porte un short et un t- shirt trop grand pour lui. Enfin, plus pour longtemps car il est plutôt grand pour son âge, Noël ! Il a la même taille que Jordan, qui lui a treize ans. Ses cheveux sont plus foncés que Noël mais c'est les même yeux.. Il préfère les jeans et les débardeurs.  
  
-Et leurs caractère ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Quatre passionné par ce que lui racontait, à lui et à tous les autres, le petit enfant.  
  
-Tom et Tommy sont comme le Yin et le Yang. Un côté blanc, un côté noir. Ce sont les Gardiens. Ils ont une vue au-dessus de la moyenne et voit parfaitement dans la nuit comme en plein jour. Tom est le Yin. Calme, mature et reposé comme Noël. Tommy est le Yang. Agitateur, gamin _ un peu comme nous tous, je crois a part son frère et Noël _ et sur excité comme Jordan et moi. Nous sommes tous les deux les Provocateurs et les Chapardeurs. On est tout petit même lui malgré ses treize ans et super léger mais fort. Naomie c'est..heu..la fille ?  
  
Tous éclatent de rire.  
  
-Hum ! Hum !, toussote Sally pour rappeler qu'elle en ait une.  
  
-Tu nous as parlé d'un Marco hier, qui c'est ?  
  
Le visage de Duo Boy s'illumine.  
  
-C'est le plus vieux du groupe. Il a quinze ans. C'est le chef même si Jordan et lui de disputent souvent pour ça. Ils sont rivaux depuis longtemps. Marco est blond, les cheveux courts en brosse. Il porte un t- shirt blanc fripé à certains endroits et un jogging déchiré à la jambe gauche. Son visage est rayonnant de bonheur à chaque fois que je lui parle. Ses yeux bleus pétillent souvent quand je ris et ses joues rose quand je le prend dans mes bras. Mais des fois il veut me dire quelque chose et il se met à bégayer et du coup il a jamais le temps de me le dire. Je suis très curieux et je me sens fustrée mais je lui en veux pas !  
  
Quatre sourit. Lui a bien comprit pourquoi.  
  
-Tu l'aimes beaucoup non ?  
  
-Oh oui ! C'est mon grand frère mais il l'aime pas que je l'appelle comme ça et il a l'air déçu à chaque fois. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
-Ah mon avis, dit Maho ayant l'air jaloux que Duo boy parle tant de ce garçon, il aime pas que tu lui parle tout court.  
  
Duo le regarde bizarrement, Quatre tente de camouflé un sourire par une mine surprise. Les autres font comme lui. Duo boy affiche un air triste devant la réaction de Maho. Dou se retourne vivement vers Heero.  
  
-C'est ta faute Hee-chan, l'accusa-t-il  
  
Le « fautif » le regarde genre « Mais-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-a-voir-dans-cette- histoire ? »  
  
-TON fils est aussi jaloux que toi, continua Duo en pointant leurs enfants qui rougit comme une tomate.  
  
Duo boy parut soulagé et même plus.  
  
-Vous voulez m'accompagner ?, leur demanda-t-il après que Maho lui ait lancer un regard qui tue made in Heero Yuy, je dois rentrer voir la bande.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Heero et Maho, lèvent la main. Heero et Maho, c'est Duo qui la leur a prise. Quelques minutes après, ils sont sur le chemin, Duo boy en cessant de vanter leur nouveaux Q.G..  
  
-C'est une vieille cabane en bois dans une décharge. C'est nous qui avons réparé le toit et fait les murs, dit-t-il fière, en le torse. Tu nous paye une glace Quat-Chan ?  
  
-Nous aussi ! Crie Duo et Maho en ch?ur.  
  
Quatre soupir. Il les leur achète et remarque une nouvelle fois que ce sont des vrais clones : ils ont prit le même parfum et celui-là n'est pas très répandu : pistache à la banane, chocolat fondu par dessus soupoudré d'amendes.  
  
Quand ils arrivent à la cabane, Duo boy fronce les sourcils.  
  
-Où est Tom ? Il fait toujours le guet d'habitude.. 


	5. La vérité

COPIE DOUBLE  
  
Auteur : La fan de la manga mania, bienvenue à Mikara !  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le petit gamin attachant que j'ais nommé. Duo Maxwell ! Lisez et vous comprendrez !  
  
Genre : OOC, YAOI  
  
Couples : 1+2 ; 3+4 ; 5+S  
  
Remarque : JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE ET LES MEILLEURES V?UX !!!!!!!!!!!^___________________________________________________^  
  
§§§  
  
  
  
-Où est Tom ?,souffla Duo boy en fronçant les sourcils, il devrait monter la garde normalement..  
  
-Duo boy, ne regarde pas à la porte de la cabane, répondit simplement Heero  
  
Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta pas  
  
-TOM ! NOËL !  
  
Il resta pétrifié devant les cadavres de ses amis. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il vit le poignard de Franck dans la main de Tommy. Quatre arriva et plaqua la sienne sur sa bouche. L'odeur commençait à sentir. Silencieusement et lentement, Duo Boy entra. Il n'entendait plus que ses pas résonnait sur le sol dur jonché de cailloux. Là aussi.  
  
-Naomie.. Jordan..Tommy.., murmura -t-il la gorge sèche, soudainement vide de tout.  
  
Tout était noir autours de lui. Il ne voyait que ses amis, morts, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'approcha de Naomie et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Naomie..si petite et si jeune.  
  
L'enfant, un trou dans la tête, où le sang avait arrêter de couler. Ses cheveux dorés, rougis. Sa robe bleue, violette. Ses joues roses, pâles. Il la souleva, la posa sur le cadavre de Jordan et joignit leurs mains.  
  
-Il s'aimait tant, dit-il à voix haute mais Duo eut plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même, je me souviens quand Jordan lui promettait que quand il serait riche, il l'épouserait et qu'ils quitteraient ce quartier pourri et qui put les égouts ! Si je pouvais..  
  
-Duo..  
  
Duo boy se retourna vivement et vit son « grand-frère », allongé, à l'agonie.  
  
-MARCO !, hurla-t-il à travers ses larmes.  
  
En moins d'une seconde il était agenouillé auprès du blond, les yeux inondés.  
  
-Marco, Marco !  
  
-Merci..d'être venue..avant..que je m'en aille.., dit celui-ci, le regard paisible et un sourire heureux aux lèvres, j'ai tant.. de chose a te dire..  
  
-Ne parle pas ! Je vais te guérir ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je .. Je ..  
  
Le châtain ne pouvait continuer. Une grosse boule venait de se former dans sa gorge. Son ami. Son grand-frère. Pourquoi ? On n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.  
  
-Non c'est trop tard..pour moi. Je dois te dire la vérité que tous ignoraient..  
  
Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête Jordan et les autres. Duo boy ne comprenait pas. Marco sourit et respira bruyamment.  
  
-Je ne t'ais pas trouvé..dans la rue. L' Eglise ne t'a pas recueillit parce que tu étais abandonné.  
  
Le petit natté écarquilla les yeux . Sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler légèrement. L'avait-on enlevé à sa famille ? Pourquoi son frère lui avait mentit si longtemps ? Et Père Maxwell ? Et Soeur Hélène ?  
  
-Non..tu..tu délires !Tu m'as dit que j'étais dans la rue ! Et le papier ? Mon prénom ?  
  
-Quand je t'ais connu, tu étais très loin de vivre dans la rue. Je ne sais pas si je t'ais sauvé mais je sais que je t'ais fait beaucoup de mal. Je vais te raconter..la vérité sur ton..identité.. : j'avais encore que neuf ans quand je t'ais vu pour la première fois. Ma bande avait décidé de voler de la nourriture dans un centre de recherche. Moi et un autre.., on a été choisi pour mener le rôle.. d'éclaireur. Je connaissais par coeur ce boulot, c'était pas la première fois. On marchait.. dans les couloirs, vigilants, s'attendant à voir surgir des bêtes affreuses à un ?il ou un homme à deux têtes : nous avions beaucoup d'imagination. Mais ce ne sont que des soldats qui sont apparus. Nous avons dut nous séparer et.. j'ais réussit à les semer. Je me suis.. retrouvé seul dans un laboratoire avec toi sur un lit qui ressemble à celui des infirmeries. J'ais entendu des pas et.. je me suis caché dans un placard. Dans l'entrebâillement, j'ais vu deux hommes de dos qui se disputait,.. à propos de toi. Un disait que le n° 02 original.. ne serait pas content s'il apprenait ce qui se passé dans ce labo et l'autre que tu étais un cobaye parfait pour toutes les.. expériences et que tu allais les rendre riche. Le premier l'a insulté et il ..est partit en le menaçant de tout raconté à Duo si il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Le deuxième l'a poursuivit et je suis sortit de ma cachette . Quand je t'ais vu, allongé, ..inconscient dans ta robe blanche de patient comme à l'hôpital, je n'ais pas put te laisser. Je t'ais prit sur mon épaule et je suis partit. Tellement j'avais peur que tu sois mort, que je n' ais pas fait attention. Un soldat m'a surprit.., toi dans mes bras. J'ais courut et il m'a tiré dessus. Heureusement ce con visait mal et je lui est échappait mais d'autres, sûrement alerté par les tires, sont arrivés et eux non plus ne se sont pas gêné. Il se fichait pas.. mal de savoir que j'étais un gosse, je ne faisait pas partit de cet endroit, ça leur suffisait pour m'abattre. Toujours toi sur.. mon dos, je prenait les couloirs au hasard, sans savoir où j'allais. Plus je courrais, plus jamais l'impression que les murs se refermaient.. sur moi. Soudain, j'ais retrouvé un des gars de ma bande, les.. mains pleine de nourriture. Il m'a demandait qui t'était et je lui répondu..que tu t'appelais Duo. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas des.. gamins qu'on était venue chercher, c'était de quoi bouffer. J'ais haussé les épaules et je t'ais gardé avec moi. Plus tard, on est sortit, vivants. Nous nous sommes enfuis et.. on nous a recueillit parce que pendant.. notre absence, une bande plus forte nous avait volé notre Q.G.. Après une bagarre, des policiers sont arrivé et nous ont emmené dans un orphelinat, où on me traitait.. comme un chien parce que je volais un petit plus pour toi donc je me suis enfuit..avec toi et..il a été détruis, deux jours plus tard par des bandits . Tu n'avais l'air de comprendre là où tu te trouvais. Quand t'as eu six ans, on nous a prit dans une Eglise..qui avait reçu.. ordre de te prendre, toi et pas les enfants orphelins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont désobéis et nous ont prit avec d'autres comme nous. Après l'incendie, j'ai comprit qu'ils avaient ça mais que seul toi devait t'en sortir. C'est ce jour, tu te souviens que t'ais dit qu tu t 'appelais Duo Maxwell. Tu savais déjà que tu te nommais Duo mais je voulais que tu porte le nom de celui qui.. s'était sacrifié pour toi.  
  
Marco arrêta enfin son récit pour essuyer une larme sur la joue de Duo boy.  
  
-Boys don't cry..souviens toi..promets-moi que tu ne va pas pleurer.  
  
Duo boy posa son front sur le ventre de son grand-frère. Dans un son étouffé, il dit :  
  
-Je te le jure..  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-I run, I hide but I never lies, my name is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Il sourit tristement. Marco secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.  
  
-Non.. pas Duo Maxwell. Tu es le seul..l'unique..Shinigami..n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui..  
  
Le blond lui prit la main, la serra et, de ses dernière force, sourit.  
  
-Ne crois pas que..c'est de ta faute..s'il te plaît..je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable de ça..je t'aime..Duo.. . Mon Shinigami..qu'il te protège..  
  
Il lâcha la main de Duo boy. Ses yeux bleus ciel se vidèrent et restèrent sans expression. Un éternel sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Huh..gémit le châtain.  
  
Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à la mort, devant le cadavre de son grand-frère.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! 


End file.
